powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Lupin Collection
The is a collection of mysterious treasures collected in secret by the phantom thief Arsene Lupin. These treasures are said to contain a strange power, which will bring calamity if landed in the hands of evildoers. These treasures were stolen by the Interdimensional Crime Group Gangler, a crime syndicate from another dimension, and used by them to empower their members by being kept inside a safe somewhere on their bodies. One particular piece can also be used by the Gangler doctor Goche Ru Medou to revive fallen Gangler members into giant size. Lupin Collection VS Changers The standard sidearm of both the Lupinrangers & Patrangers that are used for transformation, defensive purposes, & mecha summoning. There are 6 copies of the VS Changer known to exist. VS Vehicles Dial Fighters They are parts of the Lupin Collection that were given to the Lupinrangers to battle the Interdimensional Crime Group Gangler. They have multiple uses depending on the fighter, such as transforming a civilian (in this case a thief) into a Lupinranger, activate a , and enlarging for battle and Mecha Gattais. All these functions are achieved with a VS Changer. They can also temporarily go on their own to distract foes by attacking them. A unique function of the Dial Fighters is that they can automatically decode and unlock the safes on Gangler Monsters (they can only do 3 digits at a time, so two are required for Status Golds), and possibly other forms of locks as well, as demonstrated when Tooma used his to unlock a key-locked door in . Trigger Machines They are modified parts of the Lupin Collection that the Global Special Police Organization Japan Branch were able to acquire for their ranks to level the playing field with the Interdimensional Crime Group Gangler, as well as the Lupinrangers. They have multiple uses depending on the Machine, such as transform a police officer into a Patranger, activate a Keisatsu Boost, and enlarge for combat and Mecha formations. Much to their name, they act as an auxiliary replacement of the trigger of the VS Changer, the weapon that is used to activate the Machines' various abilities. A unique ability to the Trigger Machines is that they have the ability to reset the locks of Gangler safes, making them unable to be opened even by the Gangler they're attached to. X Trains X Trains Silver and Gold are two trains connected back to back when summoned, controlled by the X Rod Sword in either cab. It is summoned when Noël Takao rotates the X Changer 360 degrees, shifts to the appropriate train, then fires. While it seemingly defaults to the X Train Silver commandeered by Lupin X, Noël can switch between the two trains easily. and separate when needed. He pulls from the current cockpit into a central chamber between the two trains, switches to the necessary form for the train with the X Rod Sword (i.e. when turning to Lupin to Patren he flips the lever to Rod form to change, then flips it to middle again), and slides into the other train. X Trains Fire and Thunder are Noël's auxiliary trains that can attack on their own when summoned. The X Trains have two default Robo forms, X Emperor Slash and X Emperor Gunner. While each robot form has an intricate combination sequence and cockpit transfer, it can switch between the two when X Emperor performs a handstand to switch as Noël uses the X Rod Sword to the form in need. Strikers The Strikers '''are specialized VS Vehicles that are pivotal to Mecha formations. They are bigger and more powerful than most VS Vehicles. Lupin Magnum The '''Lupin Magnum is the personal weapon & mecha of Lupin Red and it is the ultimate piece of the Lupin Collection, the most powerful piece of them all and is the most important piece of the collection of Arsene Lupin . "Yesterday once again/Hier une fois de plus" This unidentified treasure, resembling a clock shaped like a ball, was seen amongst the assembled Lupin Collection. In an action scene exclusive to the opening credits, this Collection piece was retrieved from a museum by the Lupinrangers, with Tooma taking off its glass case allowing Kairi to claim it. Immediately after, the Lupinrangers found themselves surrounded by the Pordermen while the Patrangers also arrived, resulting in a three-way battle in which the Lupinrangers passed the ball-shaped treasure between themselves. The hands of this clock-like piece appear to point to 9:30, the current Sunday morning broadcast time of the Super Sentai Series following the switchover from 7:30 during Uchu Sentai Kyuranger. It refers to the song "Yesterday Once More" by The Carpenters. "Like a rolling cube/Comme un cube qui roule" A die-like treasure of the Lupin Collection, allows its user to manipulate the probability in a game (A prime example being games of chance like Roullete). It was used by Gangler member Ruretta Gerou (in disguise as a casino owner) to manipulate the probability in various casino games until it was taken by Lupin Red. This piece resembles the Zyuoh Changer from Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger. The name is inspired by the song Like a Rolling Stone by Bob Dylan. It is in reference to gambling. "Turn me on/Allume-moi" A lighter-like treasure of the Lupin Collection, Grants the user the power of pyrokinesis (AKA: The creation & manipulation of fire). It was used by Gangler member Garatt Nargo until it was taken by the Lupinrangers. . When the lid is closed, this piece resembles the Shishi Origami (in Emblem Form) from Samurai Sentai Shinkenger. The name is inspired by a song title Turn Me On, though which particular one, and by what artist, is unclear. It is in reference to arson. "Get big/Gros calibre" A syringe-like treasure of the Lupin Collection, the allows its user to make something grow to giant size. It was primarily used by the Gangler doctor Goche Ru Medou to enlarge Gangler Monsters until it was swiped by Dogranio Yaboon before her death . Dogranio would later use it for his own purposes. This piece resembles the Laser Grip equipped with the Life Bird's Tail Injector from Kyukyu Sentai GoGoFive. The name is inspired by a song Get Big, though which particular one, and by what artist, is unclear. It is in reference to drugs and doping-related criminal activities. "Who made who/Qui a fait qui" A jade figure-like treasure of the Lupin Collection, the allows its user to remodel any object. It was used by Gangler Namero Bacho until it was taken by Lupin Blue. This piece resembles Gunmazin from Chouriki Sentai Ohranger. The name is inspired by the song Who Made Who by AC/DC. It is in reference to art forgery. "Dress You Up/Je vais t'habiller" A gymnastics ribbon-like treasure of the Lupin Collection, the allows its user to alter the appearance of something into something cute (An example being Rabroom Jaws using this piece to change his Shark Mouth Portals into stuffed shark dolls to use in his kidnapping crimes). It was used by Gangler Rabroom Jaws until it was taken by Lupin Yellow. This piece resembles Goggle Pink's Pink Ribbon from Dai Sentai Goggle V.The name is inspired by the song Dress You Up by Madonna. It is in reference to kidnapping. "Jumpin' Jack Flash /Jack bondissant tel l’éclair" A boot-like treasure of the Lupin Collection, the grants its user superhuman jumping abilities. It was used by Gangler Bundorute Peggy until it was taken by Lupin Red. This piece resembles PinkFlash's Prism Boots (And Pink Flash's Ranger Suit) from Choushinsei Flashman. The name is inspired by the song Jumpin' Jack Flash by Rolling Stones. It is a reference to resisting arrest. "All Your Love/Tout ton amour" An oil lamp-like treasure of the Lupin Collection, the grants its user the ability to infinitely expand any specific space. It was used by Gangler Merg Arita to expand his stomach until it was taken by Lupin Yellow. This piece resembles MagIShine's MagiLamp from Mahou Sentai Magiranger, with the prop itself being an actual retool. The name is inspired by a song titled All Your Love, though which particular one, and by what artist, is unclear. It is a reference to the crime of . "Heal the World/Guéris le monde" A binoculars-like treasure of the Lupin Collection, the is the second piece in Goche Ru Medou's possession. Its current abilities are said to be a mystery, but Goche has stated that it enables her to look into the personality of a target individual. Its true ability is to analyze and reveal hidden traits about an individual. It can also be used to locate lost items. Goche used it until it was swiped by Dogranio Yaboon before her death . This piece resembles the Sougan Blade in its binoculars mode from Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters. The name is inspired by the song Heal the World by Michael Jackson. It is a reference to spying. "Electrical Storm/L’Orage électrique" A battery-like treasure of the Lupin Collection, the allows its user to generate electricity. It was used by Gangler Brez Arenishka until it was taken by Lupin Yellow. This piece resembles the Zyudenchi from Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger. The name is inspired by the song (and album) Electrical Storm by U2. It is a reference to electrocution. "Roll Over, Beethoven/Fais rouler Beethoven" A tire-like treasure of the Lupin Collection, the allows its user to make their targets slip and fall. It was used by Gangler Pitch Cock until it was taken by Lupin Red. This piece resembles the Armored Wheel GoRoader GT's Wheel Mode from Engine Sentai Go-Onger. The name is inspired by the song Roll Over, Beethoven by Chuck Berry. It may be a reference to physical assault. "Life in the Fast Lane/La vie sur la voie rapide" A bracelet-like treasure of the Lupin Collection, the allows its user to run at insanely high speeds. Initially used by Gangler Jenko Copamino, it fell into the hands of Yuki Ishida before it was eventually taken by Lupin Blue. This piece resembles the Chrono Changer from Mirai Sentai Timeranger. The name is inspired by the song Life in the Fast Lane by The Eagles. It is a reference to high-speed chases. "Jailhouse Rock/Le rock du bagne" A ninja scroll-like treasure of the Lupin Collection, the allows its user to generate invisible energy barriers. It was used by Gangler Naiyo Kapaja before it was taken by Lupin Yellow. This piece resembles the Shinobi Scrolls from Ninja Sentai Kakuranger. The name is inspired by the song Jailhouse Rock by Elvis Presley. It is in reference to a lockdown. "Small World/Le petit monde" A ninja shuriken-like treasure of the Lupin Collection, the allows its user to change the size or scale of the body. It was kept by Gangler Togeno Aves and then discarded so he may create a distraction to escape. This piece resembles the AkaNinger-shaped Nin Shuriken from Shuriken Sentai Ninninger. The name is inspired by the song Small World by Huey Lewis and The News. It is in reference to an escape. "Far away/Au loin" A slingshot-like treasure of the Lupin Collection, the allows its user to fire projectiles at greater distances, up to ten times longer. Originally belonging to Destra Majjo, it was given to and used by Gangler Togeno Aves before it was taken by Lupin Red. This piece resembles NeziYellow's NeziSling from Denji Sentai Megaranger. The name is inspired by the song Far Away by Nickelback. It is a reference to . "Great Balls of Fireball/Belles balles de feu" A ball-like treasure of the Lupin Collection, the allows its user to shoot explosive fireball-like projectiles. It was used by Gangler Manta Bayarsh before it was taken by Lupin Yellow. This piece resembles the Vulcan Ball from Taiyo Sentai Sun Vulcan. The name is inspired by the song Great Balls of Fire by Jerry Lee Lewis. It is a reference to . "Long, long, long/Long, long et long" A sword-like treasure of the Lupin Collection, the allows its user to extend a body part with light. It was used by Gangler Nero Kilmer before it was taken by Lupin Red. This piece resembles the Red Mask's Masky Blade from Hikari Sentai Maskman. The name is inspired by the song Long, Long, Long by The Beatles. It is a reference to . "A Stroke of luck/Le coup de chance" A military tracking device-like treasure of the Lupin Collection, the allows its user to turn their projectiles into homing shots, increasing their accuracy when firing at a target. Originally belonging to Destra Majjo, it was given to and used by Gangler Anidara Maximoff before it was taken by Lupin Yellow. This piece resembles the Car Navick from Gekisou Sentai Carranger. The name is inspired by the song A Stroke of Luck by Garbage. "Ride like the Wind/Filer comme le vent" A folding fan-like piece of the Lupin Collection, the allows its user to generate gusts of wind that can cut through anything. It was user by Gangler Sudaru Urukyu until it was taken by Lupin Yellow. This piece resembles the GekiFan from Juken Sentai Gekiranger. The name is inspired by the song Ride Like the Wind by Christopher Cross. It may be a reference to . "Endorphin Machine／La machine d’endorphin" A watch-like device, part of the Lupin Collection. the that provides particle energy and doubles the offensive power for attacks. It was used by Gangler Zarudan Hou until it was taken by Lupin X. This piece resembles the Techno Brace from Choudenshi Bioman. The name is inspired by the song Endorphin Machine by Prince. It is a reference to the use of . "Smoke Gets in your Eyes/La fumée t’embrouille les yeux" A lion-shaped censer, the creates clouds that can be ridden or used as gas emissions. It was used by Gangler Zarudan Hou until it was taken by Lupin X. This piece resembles ShishiRanger's Mythical Chi Beast Star-Jishi from Gosei Sentai Dairanger. The name is inspired by the song Smoke Gets in Your Eyes, originally from the 1931 musical "Roberta" and made famous by a 1958 cover by The Platters. It is a reference to the use of a . "I Turn to Stone/Je me change en pierre" A dumbbell-like piece of the Lupin Collection, the allows its user to harden their body, strengthening the user's level of defense. It was used by Gangler Gabatt Kababacci before it was taken by Lupin Red and later taken from him by Lupin X. This piece resembles the FiveBlue's Twin Array from Chikyuu Sentai Fiveman. The name is inspired by the song "Turn to Stone" by the Electric Light Orchestra. "Purple Rain/La pluie violette" A water gun-like piece of the Lupin Collection, the allows its user to absorb moisture in the air and fire it out as jets of water. It was used by Gangler member Demeran Yatmis before it was taken by Lupin Red. This piece resembles a Gosei Blaster equipped with the Shark Headder from Tensou Sentai Goseiger. It is named after Purple Rain by Prince. "The heat is there/La chaleur est là" A ring-like piece of the Lupin Collection, allows its user to generate high amounts of heat via molecular excitation. It was used by Ushibaroque the Brawl of the Raimon Gang before it was taken by Lupin Blue. This piece resembles the Denzi Ring from Denshi Sentai Denziman. It is a play on the 1980s pop song by Glenn Frey. "Escape/L’évasion" A signal baton-like piece of the Lupin Collection, the allows its user to constantly evade and deflect attacks. It was used by Giwi Newzie of the Raimon Gang before it was taken by Lupin Blue. This piece resembles the TOQ 6gou's Yudo Breaker from Ressha Sentai ToQger. It refers to the song "Escape (The Pina Colada Song)" by Rupert Holmes. "Doctor, doctor/Docteur, docteur" A piece of the Lupin Collection resembling a blood pressure monitor, the allows its user to completely heal from severe injury and/or damage. It was used by Raimon Gaorufang of the Raimon Gang before it was taken by Lupin Red. This piece resembles half of the Twin Brace from Choujuu Sentai Liveman. The title alludes to the song Doctor Doctor by UFO. TBA This piece allows its user to create a smokescreen of blossoms. This piece was used by Magooda Pone before it was taken by Lupin X. This piece resembles the Mechanical Blade Kiba from Seijuu Sentai Gingaman. "Welcome to the jungle/Bienvenue dans la jungle" A magnifying glass-like treasure of the Lupin Collection, the allows its user to tie-up any chosen opponents. It was used by Wilson before it was taken by Lupin Yellow. This piece resembles the Ginga Brace from Seijuu Sentai Gingaman; the title alludes to the song Welcome to the Jungle by Guns N' Roses, whose song inspired the title of first two episodes of Power Rangers Jungle Fury. "Meteorite Fall/Météorite osei" A piece of the Lupin Collection resembling a model of the solar system, the allows its user to summon meteors. It was used by Gangler Herlock Sholmes before it was taken by Lupin Blue. This piece resembles Lucky's Saikyo Kyutama from Uchu Sentai Kyuranger; the title alludes to the song Skyfall by Adelle. "The tiny bubbles/Les minuscules bulles" Described as the , allows its user to produce bubbles as a distraction to escape. Stolen from the 100 years ago, it was used by Gangler member Gristo Lloyd before it was taken by Lupin X. The piece resembles the helmet and Earth Force symbol of Change Mermaid from Dengeki Sentai Changeman. The name is inspired by the song Tiny Bubbles by Don Ho. It may also be based on the original version of The Little Mermaid as written by Danish author Hans Christian Andersen. TBA This piece allows its user to issue a screaming shockwave at its opponents. It was used by Zonic Lee before it was taken by Lupin X. This piece resembles Hurricane Blue's Sonic Megaphone from Ninpuu Sentai Hurricaneger. "Control/Le contrôle" A recorder-like piece of the Lupin Collection, the allows its user to manipulates humans so long as they can speak. It was used by Pyodor before it was taken by Lupin Blue. The piece resembles the DragonRanger's Zyusouken from Kyoryu Sentai Zyuranger and its name comes from the 1986 song "Control" by Janet Jackson. "Plunge/Plonge" A piece of the Lupin Collection resembling a pair of shark fins, the allows its user to swim around through land and through walls like they were water. It was used by Gangler Ryugu Tamatebacco before it was taken by Lupin X. This piece resembles the Gao Blue's Shark Cutters from Hyakujuu Sentai Gaoranger and its name comes from the song "The Plunge" by The Deserters. "Memory/La mémoire" A camera-like treasure of the Lupin Collection, the allows its user to remove the victim’s memories and convert them into photos based on those memories. It was used by a Modified Porderman before it was taken by Lupin Blue. The piece resembles the Ichigan Buster's camera mode from Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters and its name come from the song "Memory" from the musical "Cats", originally performed and recorded by Elaine Paige. "Life in rose/La Vie en rose" A Collection piece resembling a rose bouquet with a hidden blade, the allows its user to alter the scent of anything that has an odor. It was used by Gangler Kunks Butylmercaptan before it was taken by Lupin Blue. This piece resembles the Dyna Pink's Rose Saber from Kagaku Sentai Dynaman and its name comes from the song "La Vie en rose" by Edie Piaf. "Upside-down/À l’envers" A police badge-like piece of the Lupin Collection, the allows its user to hide their evil identity and gives the user personality traits opposite to their character. It was used by Gangler Yoshi Urazer before he took it out himself under its influence. This piece resembles an SP License from Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger and its name comes from the song "Upside-Down" by Diana Ross. "Take it on/Prends-le dessus" A collection piece resembling a fossilized theropod head, the grants the user unknown powers. It was used by a Modified Porderman before it was possibly taken by Lupin Blue. This piece resembles a Dino Brace with Bakuryuu Tyrannosaurus's Dino Plate attached from Bakuryuu Sentai Abaranger and its name comes from the song "Take on Me" by A-Ha. "Rogues/Les voyous" A flip phone-like piece of the Lupin Collection, the allows the user to negate the opponent’s powers. It was used by Goche Ru Medou's Experimental Body before taken by Lupin Yellow. The piece resembles the Transformation Cellphone Mobilates from Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger, and its name comes from the song "Bad Boys" by Inner Circle. "Wake me up/L’Appel de réveil" A flip phone-like piece of the Lupin Collection, the allows its user to launch energy claw slashes at their opponents. It was used by Goche Ru Medou's Experimental Body before taken by Lupin Blue. The piece resembles the Transformation Handheld ShodoPhone from Samurai Sentai Shinkenger, and its name comes from the song "Wake Me Up" by Avicii. "Crossroads/Le croisement" A flip phone-like piece of the Lupin Collection, the allows its user to perform a powerful kick. It was used by Goche Ru Medou's Experimental Body before it was taken by Lupin Red. The piece resembles the Transformation Cellular Go-Phone from Engine Sentai Go-Onger, and its name comes from the song "Cross Road Blues" (also just called "Crossroads") by Robert Johnson. "Call me/Appelle-moi" A flip phone-like piece of the Lupin Collection, the allows its user to project and energy shield to reflects the opponent’s attacks. It was used by Goche Ru Medou's Experimental Body before it was taken by Lupin X. This piece resembles the Accellular from GoGo Sentai Boukenger, and its name comes from the song "Call Me" by Blondie. "Your burning love/Ton amour brûlant" A flip phone-like piece of the Lupin Collection, the allows its user to launch fireballs from the mouth. It was used by Goche Ru Medou's Experimental Body before it was taken by Patren 1gou. This device resembles the MagiPhone from Mahou Sentai Magiranger, and its name comes from the song "Burning Love" by Elvis Presley. "The storm-holder/Le porte-tempête" A fan-like piece of the Lupin Collection, allows its user to create whirlwinds for attacks or for escaping. It was used by Gangler Envy Chiruda before it was taken by Lupin X. This piece resembles the fan section of the Turbo Brace from Kousoku Sentai Turboranger, and its name comes from the song "Riders of the Storm" by The Doors. "These walls/Ces murs" A collection piece resembling a moai sculpture, the allows its user to create walls from the ground. It was used by Gangler Kerbero Gangan before it was taken by Lupin Blue. This piece resembles the Gosei Power Releasement Vessel Tensouder from Tensou Sentai Goseiger, and its name comes from the song "These Walls" by Kendrick Lamar. "The great divide/Le grand fossé" A Inro-like piece of the Lupin Collection, allows its user to create clones, each with a different personality, that will kill the victim if the fragments remain separated after 6 hrs. It was used by Gangler Doryun Sanp before it was taken by Lupin Yellow. This piece resembles the Doron Changer from Ninja Sentai Kakuranger and refers to the song "The Great Divide" by Scott Stapp. "Wise man/L'homme sage" A Collection piece resembling a wrist computer, the increases the user's intelligence. It was used by Gangler scientist Pekka Zeppelin before it was taken by Lupin Yellow. This piece resembles the Degitaizer from Denji Sentai Megaranger and refers to the song "Wise Man" by Uriah Heep. "Reach to touch/Attiendre pour toucher" A collection piece resembling a large bladed gauntlet, the allows its user to create portals to direct their attacks. It was used by Gangler Yadogar Gohome before it was taken by Lupin X. This piece resembles the Strongest Transformation Hand-Blade SaiBlade from Juken Sentai Gekiranger and refers to the song "Reach Out and Touch (Somebody's Hand)" by Diana Ross. "She drives me crazy/Elle me rend fou" A Collection piece resembling a steering consol, the allows its user to control any vehicle or machine of their choosing. It was used by Gangler Jarnake Saucer before it was taken by Lupin X. This piece resembles the Bouken Driver from GoGo Sentai Boukenger and refers to the song "She Drives Me Crazy" by the Fine Young Cannibals. It is a reference to road rage. "I want to fly/Je veux m’envoler" A Collection piece resembling a pentagonal brooch decorated with formation skydivers, the allows its user to make their opponents levitate. It was used by Gangler member Iselob Starfryed before it was taken by Lupin Red. This piece is based on a flight pattern used by the Jetmen with their Birdonic Suits from Choujin Sentai Jetman; and refers to the song "Fly" by Sugar Ray. "Smoke on the water/La fumée sur l’eau" A Collection piece resembling a spearhead, the allows its user to create fog to hide from the enemy. It was used by Gangler Dugon Manattee before it was taken by Lupin Red. This piece is based on the Kai-Oh Spear, the primary weapon of Dodekai-Oh from Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger & refers to the song "Smoke on the Water" by Deep Purple. "The elastic heart/Le cœur élastique" A Collection piece resembling a resilient bomb, allows its user to turn their body into rubber. Originally used by Gangler Narizma Shibonz, he later gave it to Tokagale Nakushaku before it was taken by Lupin Red. This piece is based on the Super Five Ball from Chikyuu Sentai Fiveman; and refers to the song "The Elastic Heart" by Sia. "Master of puppets/Le maître des marionnettes" A quill-like piece of the Lupin Collection, the allows its user to manipulate a human body like a puppet. Originally used by Tokagale Nakushaku, it was stolen from him and used by Gangler spy Narizma Shibonz before it was taken Lupin Yellow. This piece is based on the AbareKiller's Wing Pentact from Bakuryuu Sentai Abaranger; and refers to the song "Master of Puppets" by Metallica. "A million voices/Un million de voix" A microphone-like piece of the Lupin Collection, the allows its user to mimic any voice. It was used by Gangler spy Narizma Shibonz before it was taken by Lupin Blue. This piece is based on the Shurikenger's Shuriken's Bat from Ninpuu Sentai Hurricaneger; and refers to the song "A Million Voices" by Polina Gagarina. "The wolf's hunger/Une faim de loup" A paperweight-like piece of the Lupin Collection resembling a wolf's head, increases the user's sense of smell to significant levels. It was used by Gangler Samon Shakekisutanchin before it was taken by Lupin Red. This piece is based on the GaoSilver's G-Brace Phone from Hyakujuu Sentai Gaoranger; and refers to the song "Hungry Like the Wolf" by Duran Duran. "Caught in the game/Attrapé dans le jeu" A Collection piece resembling a chess pawn, the allows its user to force its opponents to be part of its magical game. It was used by a Red Modified Porderman before it was taken by Lupin X. This piece is based on the capturing capsule (formed from the Time Emblem) from Mirai Sentai Timeranger; & refers to the song "Caught in the Game" by Survivor. "Cut the cake/Coupe le gâteau" A sword-like piece of the Lupin Collection belonging to Goche Ru Medou, the allows her to morph her hand into a blade. She used it until it was swiped by Dogranio Yaboon before her death . This piece is based on the KibaRanger's Byakkoshinken from Gosei Sentai Dairanger (and possibly may also refer to Tommy Oliver from Mighty Morphin Power Rangers with its green and white color and his usage of Byakkoshinken in the adaptation as Saba) & refers to the song "Cut the Cake" by the Average White Band. TBA A pyramid-like piece of the Lupin Collection belonging to the Black Experimental Body. TBA A toy train-like piece of the Lupin Collection belonging to the Black Experimental Body. TBA A dragon head-like piece of the Lupin Collection belonging to the Black Experimental Body. This piece is based on the Ryutsueder from Uchuu Sentai Kyuranger TBA A hammer-like piece of the Lupin Collection belonging to the Black Experimental Body. This piece is based on the BraceThrottle from Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger TBA A traffic signal-like piece of the Lupin Collection belonging to the Black Experimental Body. This piece is based on the Signaizer from Gekisou Sentai Carranger "Escape to the other side/Évade-toi de l’autre côté" A shuriken-like treasure of the Lupin Collection, the allows its user to liquify their body to negate damge. It was used by Gangler general Zamigo Delma before it was taken by Lupin X before his death at the hands of the Lupinrangers. This piece is based on the Chozetsu Shuriken from the Chozetsu Shoubu Changer from Shuriken Sentai Ninninger & refers to the song "Break on Through (To the Other Side)" by The Doors. Notes *Several modified versions of past Super Sentai props can be seen amongst the earliest shots of the assembled Lupin Collection, like GekiBat from Gekiranger, the Gokai Cellular from Gokaiger, the Morphin Brace, Ichigan Buster, GT-02 Gorilla, BC-04, and GB Custom Visor from Go-Busters, the Gabrichanger, MoBuckle and Stegotchi from Kyoryuger, Cube Tiger and Cube Gorilla from Zyuohger, and Orion Voyager from Kyuranger. *Number of times someone took out a collection piece **Lupin Red: 13 **Lupin X: 13 **Lupin Blue: 12 **Lupin Yellow: 12 **Dogranio Yaboon: 7 **Patren 1gou: 1 **Togeno Aves: 1 **Yoshi Urazer: 1 *While the danger they represent in the wrong hands is similar to the Precious from GoGo Sentai Boukenger, the emphasis placed on the Sentai team requiring them leans more towards the adaptation. Appearances External links *TV-Asahi's page on the Lupin Collection References Category:Kaitou Sentai Lupinranger VS Keisatsu Sentai Patranger Category:Sentai Artifacts Category:Collectible Devices